Té con Chocolate
by Miranda Kliese
Summary: Lenalee nos habla del porqué de que le gusta este exótico té...ahora es el turno de Allen...
1. Lenalee POV

esto ocurriría en algún momento del animé/manga!

Disclaimer: -man ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad

* * *

►POV e Lenalee◄

Me encanta tomar té, pero hay uno en particular que me fascina…el con chocolate

Sonará extraño, pero es agradable, con ese leve toque de chocolate, que lo hace irresistible.

Creo que se están preguntando de donde fue que obtuve ese té, pues, para que sepan, se trata de un té inglés.

Ya sé, ya sé, es algo raro que alguien como yo, es decir, china, haya tenido acceso a un té de ese país específicamente, siendo que los tés asiáticos son más aromáticos. Esto se debe al tonto de Allen.

_Ese tonto…_

[oo] Flash back [oo]

Yo estaba en lo mío, cuando se me acercó, y, nerviosamente, me entregó una bolsa de papel. Me dijo que era para mí, y, antes de siquiera poder pedirle una explicación, salió corriendo. Juro haber visto su rostro sonrojado, pero, de momento, se lo atribuí a que estaba imaginándome cosas. Él, enamorado de mí, ya quisiera yo.

Lo primero que hice, fue mirar con despecho la bolsa. Era de un papel feo, de color café. ¿Por qué me había regalado una bolsa de papel? La curiosidad pudo más que mi razón, por lo que la abrí. Un delicioso aroma me inundó al abrirla. Chocolate. Me asomé hacia el interior de la bolsa, y me encontré con que el aroma provenía de un té aromatizado. Increíble. El cómo se enteró de que me gustaban los tés con aromas exóticos jamás lo sabré, aunque sospecho de que cierto pelirrojo se lo debe de haber dicho, ya que, fuera de mi hermano y de Jerry, él era la única persona que sabía, y la única que le diría a alguien de mis gustos, si creyese que fuese necesario.

_Entonces le gustas, tonta_. Rápidamente me reprendí por ese pensamiento, aunque no lo descarté.

Me fui con el paquete en mano, y una sonrisa en el rostro, ante tal posibilidad, directo al comedor.

Vertí un poco en una malla fina, y la coloqué en una taza con agua caliente. Me encanta cuando está concentrado un buen té.

Al terminar de prepararlo, me dirigí a mi cuarto, sonriendo, y con el paquete en una mano, y, en la otra, la taza. A mitad de camino, en un pasillo vacío, me detuve.

_¿Por qué de chocolate?_

Con esta duda en mente, no estaba percibiendo mi entorno, cosa que el inglés aprovechó para acercarse. Mantuvo su distancia, como esperando a que yo hiciese algo, aunque, no le estaba prestando atención. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás no habría pasado lo que pasó.

Suspiré, tomé un sorbo de té, y justo cuando acababa de beber, sin darme tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, Allen se hallaba en frente mío, me tomó de la cintura, y, delicadamente, juntó sus labios con los míos.

Me tomó tan desprevenida, que no supe que hacer.

No diré que me desagradó, ya que, era un secreto a voces que me gusta cierto peliblanco, pero nadie sabía si a él le gustaba yo, o alguien más.

La cosa es, ¿por qué lo hizo?

_Le gustas tonta!_

Quise sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente, por lo que traté de dejarme llevar, pero antes de siquiera poder tratar de cerrar mis ojos, todo había terminado.

No quise parecer desanimada, ni menos desesperada, así que oprimí un puchero involuntario

Lo miré a los ojos. Estaba demasiado sonrojado. Se volteó rápidamente, y se dispuso a huir. Antes de que pudiese siquiera intentarlo, le tomé la muñeca, lo volteé y le encaré.

— ¡¿por qué hiciste eso? — traté de sonar disgustada, aunque el tono de mi voz no me acompañó. Más bien, soné desanimada.

— bueno, yo…no lo pude evitar…

— ¿Cómo que no lo pudiste evitar?

— Es que…el chocolate es mi punto débil…

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Él me había dado ese té, con tal de tener una excusa por la cual besarme. Ahora todo está claro. Estaba tan inmersa en mi mente, que no me di cuenta de que Allen estaba diciéndome algo.

— ¿qué decías?

— que lo siento

— …

— ¿qué?

— No lo sientas.

Juro que vi como se dilataban las venas de su rostro cuando le dije eso, y aún más cuando le dije:

— ven, vamos al comedor por agua y una taza, que quiero que pruebes este té.

— pero si antes lo había probado.

— _Pero yo no…_

[oo] Flash Back [oo]

Ese tonto…

Bueno, creo que mejor me iré a hacer un poco de té, que esta tarde llega Allen de regreso de una misión…

* * *

uff...lo logré...

este es mi primer one-shot...

espero que sea de su agrado!...

mmm...creo que se los diré...

si quieren que suba el ALLEN POV, díganmelo por un review!

nos leemos luego,

un kiss,

Miranda!


	2. Allen POV

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA...EL ALLEN POV!

Disclaimer: -man ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad...sólo lo es esta alocada idea...^^

* * *

►POV de Allen◄

Estoy ansioso por llegar pronto a la orden.

Esta misión resultó ser algo larga, pero tengo la inocencia en mano, y sé que alguien me espera.

Ojalá esté haciendo té con chocolate.

Y pensar en que ahora le traigo otra bolsa.

_Van tres desde que…_

[oo] Flash Back [oo]

Estábamos Lavi y yo en la fila del comedor. Lavi me hablaba de no sé qué cosa, y yo no le prestaba atención. Estaba mirando a Lena.

Se veía tan linda ese día. Su pelo caía de sus largas coletas, su uniforme resplandecía, y ya me estoy desviando del tema.

La cosa es que Lavi me estaba diciendo algo, que, según él, era de suma importancia. Al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención, y fijarse de que estaba mirando a la peliverde, no halló mejor forma para despertarme.

— oi, Allen, ¿te gusta Lena?

— sí…— sentí como Lavi me miraba acusadoramente —…¿ah?..Dime que no dije nada que no debía

— sí…

— ¿si qué?

— Si lo hiciste — el idiota me sonreía de una forma que me daban ganas de matarlo ahí mismo — pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie —. Por cierto, tú también le gustas.

— no bromees conmigo

— no bromeo

— …

— Sabes, a Lenalee le gustan los tés de sabores exóticos

— ¿cómo sabores exóticos?

— exóticos, poco comunes, y mucho más si no son asiáticos. Esos los ha probado casi todos.

De momento, me quedé pensando en el hecho de que a Lenalee le gustan los tés, dejando de lado eso que me dijo Lavi con respecto a los sentimientos de la peliverde.

Más tarde, nos llamaron a la oficina de Komui, a Lavi y a mí. Teníamos una misión en Londres.

Cuando estábamos en el tren de camino, recordé lo de los tés, y de que, cercano al lugar donde debíamos ir, se hallaba una tienda de tés.

Una vez terminada la misión, me excusé unos minutos, corrí a la tienda, y busqué un té muy especial. Uno que probé por primera vez cuando vivía con Mana. Se trataba de uno que es muy difícil de encontrar, pero no imposible. Era té con chocolate.

Una vez que lo encontré, corrí a la estación de trenes.

Después de varias horas llegamos a la orden, y, lo primero que hice, fue buscar a Lenalee.

Mientras la buscaba, mentalmente repasaba qué le podría decir. Luego de descartar muchos posibles diálogos, me decidí. Le diría que había encontrado un té que no tomaba desde hace mucho, y que si quería tomarlo conmigo. Sí. Eso le diría.

Pero, las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea.

Cuando la encontré, mi lengua se trabó, y se me olvidó todo.

— toma, para ti. — y antes de esperar que rechazase el paquete tan poco vistoso, huí, no fui capaz de ver su reacción.

Pasados unos minutos, fui por un bocadillo de media tarde. Algo liviano. Una paella para 3, unos 20 tacos de pollo, 15 ensaladas, y 40 chumbeques de mango. Como dije, algo liviano.

Al llegar al comedor, vi a Lenalee hablando con Jerry. Después de unos segundos, salió con una taza con algo caliente. Seguramente estaba tomando té. Cuando pasó cerca de mí, sentí olor a chocolate. Era_ ese_ té.

En vez de ir a por mí tentempié, la seguí de cerca, pero manteniendo mí distancia.

Se detuvo en un pasillo que daba a los cuartos. El pasillo estaba vació. Era mi oportunidad. Ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué, tratando de no hacer ruido, para no sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Me paré en frente de ella. Se veía tan linda con el ceño fruncido pensando en quién sabe qué.

En ese momento, tomé la decisión.

Ella tomó un sorbo del té, y actué.

La tomé de la cintura, y rápidamente junte nuestros labios, sin darle siquiera tiempo a rechazarme.

Pronto me reprendí por haber hecho eso, por lo que me separé de ella. Sentí como me sonrojaba, por lo que, antes de darle la oportunidad de reprocharme, traté de huir.

Demasiado tarde. Ella me había tomado de la muñeca. Me volteó, y me miró a los ojos. Se veía frustrada, como si quisiese o esperase algo más.

_Por cierto, tú también le gustas._ Recordé lo que Lavi me había dicho. Pero eso era imposible. De seguro se trataba de que ella esperase que fuese alguien más el que se hubiese robado ese beso.

— ¡¿por qué hiciste eso? — me dijo con el ceño fruncido, aunque su voz no denotase enojo.

— bueno, yo…no lo pude evitar…

— ¿Cómo que no lo pudiste evitar? — me casi gritó en el rostro.

— Es que…el chocolate es mi punto débil…

En ese momento, hice mentalmente un testamento, ya que creí que ella no se lo creería. Si como no, el chocolate como punto débil. No niego que sea una de las cosas más deliciosas que he comido, pero no creo que sea razón para andar besando a la gente por ahí.

— Lo siento mucho Lenalee.

— …

— ¿Lenalee? ¿hola? — genial. Después de esa tonta excusa, me ignoró.

— ¿qué decías?

— que lo siento — repetí monótonamente.

— … — su silencio, en cierto modo, me perturbó

— ¿qué?

— No lo sientas.

Ahora sí que moriré feliz. Ella me estaba diciendo que no lo sintiese, es decir, no le desagradó lo que hice.

Sentí como la cara se me ponía roja. Genial, ahora me sonrojo fácilmente.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que me dijo después.

— ven, vamos al comedor por agua y una taza, que quiero que pruebes este té.

— pero si antes lo había probado — hace tiempo, pero si lo había probado.

— _Pero yo no…_

Oh rayos. Esta chica me quiere matar. Si ya estaba rojo, ahora un tomate maduro estaba pálido junto a mi rostro.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó corriendo al comedor, donde pidió otra taza a Jerry.

[oo] Flash Back [oo]

Yo creo que el resto se lo imaginarán.

Ahora me despido, ya que estoy llegando a la orden, y veo a Lenalee apoyada en un balcón con _una_ taza. Genial. Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

Sii!...lo logré!..ja!...

Y hay quienes decían que no podría!...XD..

Bueno...este es el fin de esta locura...

Pensaba proponerles un Lavi POV, aunque sería demasiado EXTRA en este "fic" (mini-fic)

Al punto...por si se preguntan que son los chumbeques, son unos dulces típicos de iquique (norte de chile) y del perú. Consisten en una variación de unas galletas tradicionales chinas, con ingredientes típicos de la zona, como limón de pica o miel. Son demasiado deliciosos! *¬*!

Bueno, mejor dejo hasta allí lo de los chumbeques, que me pongo a babear...^^

Si se preguntan de donde saqué esta idea, proviene de que, un día, mi mamá trajo un té de una tienda de tés importados de UK. Era té con chocolate. Es MUY rico!...

Es que en verdad vale la pena probarlo...^^

Bueno...Gracias a todos los que leyeron y/o dejaron reviews en este mini (micro) fic...^^

nos leemos luego!

un kiss a TODOS!

Miranda!

P.D.: los que leen "Secreto", trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada...


End file.
